deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alcor vs Elizabeth
Alcor vs Elizabeth is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Alcor from Devil Survivor 2 and Elizabeth from Persona 3. Description '' Alcor_vs_Elizabeth.jpg|Alcor vs Elizabeth Devil Survivor vs Persona!'' Assistance and guidance of the protagonist, these two white-haired supernatural powerhouse beings duke it out to see who is superior. Interlude Daniel: When you're either fighting enemies during an unknown hour or surviving a whole week with demons, you're definitely going to need the power to do so alongside with some guidance. ' ''Zack: Like Al Saiduq a.k.a Alcor the Anguished One '' '''Daniel: And Elizabeth the Lethal Elevator Attendant ' Zack: He's Daniel and I'm Zack '''Daniel: And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Alcor {Devil Survivor 2 OST - An Anguished Person} Daniel: Septentriones, mysterious invaders that just showed up one day and started to attack to Japan. With all of humanity weapons failing and people dying, there clearly was no hope left to defeat them... Zack: That was until a trio of kids discovered something called the Demon Summoning Program after almost dying by a crashing train...it's a long story. The Demon Summoning Program allows people the power, as the name implies to summon demons and fight for them. Sounds pretty awesome! With this new power they manage to defeat one of the Septentriones named Dubhe.' 'Which by the way looks like a giant ice cream cone. Daniel: With one of the threats defeated, they were found and recruited into an organization called JP's who also had the power to summon demons and begin their mission to rid themselves of the Septentriones. ' ''Zack: And they actually did a good job at doing so, destroying Septentriones and their party growing stronger by the day. 'Daniel: However there was a question that remain through their journey, that went unsolved. Who is the creator of Nicea and give people the Demon Summoning Program? ' ''Zack: With no answers found they continue their until one day after a battle with one of the Septentriones named Roadkill-'' '''Daniel: Megrez Zach: Whatever, where they encounter the Anguished One. Really? Anguished One? Seriously how do people come up with these names? Elizabeth {Persona 3 OST - Velvet Room} Daniel: The Velvet Room, a place that exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. Those who have sign a contract or set room in the Velvet Room are bound to be on a quest in search of themselves while the room itself mirrors to the person fate, which in result had taken a few different forms like an elevator, limousine, prison, and... a dance stage? Zack: Heh, you got to hand it to Atlus for thinking of something like that for a cash grab game. '' '''Daniel: But there are those who resides inside the Velvet Room like the velvet siblings.' Zach: But there's one who stands in particular and she's known as Elizabeth. '' Death Battle '''Fight!' K.O! Results Daniel: The Winner is.... Next Time on Death Battle! ???: Have I mention there's a traitor among you? '' ''???: How could a member, upholder of justice, ever take the side of evil? Vs Trivia *Originally the season premiere was suppose to be Revya vs Nanashi but was delayed to a later unknown date. *The connections between these two are that they're white haired human-like beings who assist the main protagonist of their respected series and both serves a higher power(Igor for Elizabeth and Polaris for Alcor) but would later leave(For Alcor before the events of Devil Survivor 2 and for Elizabeth after the events of Persona 3). In addition they both have a interest in the protagonist of their respective series and their power while curious about the human world. Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:'Same Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles